What salvation
by NeshemaAnneRyoko
Summary: This has incest, rape, violence and will have much more. I rate it extremely high for that reason. It is about a young woman who's entire family abuses her and it seems two of them are in love with her


A/N -Warning! Rated 18+ This has incest, rape, violence and will have much more. I rate it extremely high for that reason. It is about a young woman who's entire family abuses her and it seems two of them are in love with her.

I walked into my room sitting on the edge of the bed. My room was dark since the lighting in the house had been shut off for almost three days. No one outside of my house knew how badly it really was at my home. I hated coming here but had no other choice. It is silent since no one is here which wasn't a suprise. I was either overwhelmed by my family or left completely alone. Sometimes I just wished they would never return home. I suppose it is from being the only woman in my house. Sadly enough my mother died when I was three years old.

Everything started to change when she died. My father who never even raised a hand to me...well he started to beat me. It wouldn't been so bad but I had three older brothers. Each one of them were stronger then me and very proud to show it. Which I had several marks to prove it on my ribs. I lay back on my bed listening to the stray animals from the block making noise. I could tell someone was heading towards my house which isn't a good thing for me. This was a hell and it was my hell. Sometimes I thought about running but even if I did...it could be far worse then this...at least that is what I keep telling myself.

I was right when the door slammed open. It was one of my brothers and he didn't seem to happy. He was ranting about some woman he was dating calling her a bitch. She from what I could hear called the cops on him. He grumbled about getting back at her while heading up the stairs. I didn't want him to know I was here so I hide under my bed. It usually works since my bed had loads of crap under it. He slammed my door open throwing my backpack onto the floor. His eyes were filled with rage as I could see him standing at my closet.

His voice was getting more upset as not being able to find me. I slide further under the bed trying not to make a sound. When everything went silent I was afraid. This wasn't a good thing since he was sitting on my bed.

"Isabella come out or else I will break one of your fucking arms this time."

I could tell he meant his words. Slowly I push the things in my way a side. When my hand comes out from under the bed he grabs my wrist hard. I winced from the pain of feeling his nails in my skin. He had a smile to his face pulling me out onto his lap. I closed my eyes trying not to imagine what he might do to me this time. He pulls my face towards him.

"Isabella open your eyes now.'

I do as he says to see his face. He leans into my face kissing my lips hard. The force from the kiss hurts as my lips press against my teeth. I pull back slapping him. I should know better then to fight back by now but something in me will not stop. He pushes me onto the bed slapping my face hard. I can feel the pain already from my cheek. His eyes make me sick knowing how much pleasure he gets in harming me.

I kick him hard making him stumble over onto the bed. He is asically growling from the kick to his nuts. I jump off my head running down the stairs barely getting the door open when another brother is standing there. He forces me back into the house pinning me.

"Hey...Josh you up there? I got her down here."

Josh was the eldest son in the family. The one who had me pinned was Erick, then the one left was Adam. Josh came down with a rage to his face. He hits me hard in the stomach as Erick still held me in place. I couch as tears start falling from my face. They both laugh as usual knowing I would report anything. Since I was a small child I was taught not to go to the police. Sometimes I wished that I would but not like it matters at this second. Erick pins my hands above my head looking over to Josh.

"Let me go! Why are you doing this to me? I am your baby siter. This is wrong!"

Josh laughs ripping my school shirt open to reveal my sewn together bra. This happened so much I had to learn to so very well. Josh runs his hand along my bra strap down to my breast. I feel like throwing up even more then before but can't. He leans down pulling the bra to reveal my bare breast. I keep trying to pull free but Erick is just too much stronger then me. I can feel Josh suckling down on my skin as tears fall more.

"Please! STOP!"

Erick pulls my face to him. He smiles seeing the pain in my face.

"Why would we stop? You are the perfect little victim. We will never stop playing with your delecate body. It is just far to tastey to pass up."

I close my eyes feeling Josh's hand pull my underware off under my skirt. His hands touch my body like a starving man with food. I can hear his pants un-zipping then feel him enter me.

"Josh move some I want to play as well."

When this happens I have to find a happy place in my mind. If I didn't...I think I would have gone insane. Erick un-zips his pants entering me from behind. They force my body to thrust into their own as they moan. I hated my body was so accustomed to them raping me it actually reacted. My brothers keep pumping into me for almost an hour before they orgasim pulling out letting me fall to the floor.

"Get cleaned up you little bitch. We don't need the neighbors getting a whiff of your filth."

They laughed cleaning themselves up then leave the house. I sit there with my head against the wall. Life itself was becoming so hard to fight. I wanted to die but I wanted to live at the same time.

"Why am I so weak?"

My thought was so simple yet I wanted to know the answer. Slowly I go to my knee's managing to stand up. Everything on my body hurt like getting hit by a truck. In my mind I pleaded for them to get arrested for something. It was all wishful thinking on my part but I could hope. I started my shower just sitting there still in my clothing. I wanted to wash everything away from me. When the water got cold I got from the shower. It was morning before I even realized I'd climbed into bed.

Standing looking down at me was my father. He didn't seem like anything was bothering him. I was suprised when he sat down on my bed stroking my face tenderly. It was strange but sometimes I wondered if my father was actually in love with me. I looked up to him as he gave me a soft look. This in all truth always weirded me out.

"Isabella...you've grown so much since Felisha died. She would love to see how beautiful you've become."

I wanted to roll over and ignore him but he still wanted my attention.

"Dad what do you want? You didn't just come in here to admire my almost naked body."

My dad laughed seeing the torn clothing admiring my bare skin. It was sick how four men could do this to me. Every last one of them my imediate family.

"I missed you Isabella. I've been gone for a week now."

When he leant closer I could smell the booze on his breathe. He kissed my lips pulling what clothing left on me off. His hands groped and fondled my body. It was sickening to know how much my body even re-acted to him. This man was suppost to be my father yet he raped me every chance he got. I didn't fight my father but just let him ravage my body. He laid in the bed holding me around the waist. His embrace was like that a lover would do. I could feel his other hand tracing up and down my back tenderly.

"You know daddy loves you right?"

I didn't speak for a minute as placing my face into my pillow.

"Yeah dad..."

When he fell asleep I very carefully climbed out of bed. Very quickly I took a shower getting clean clothing on. The house was silent since they all passed out. At the front door I grabbed a small bag that had money hidden in it. I've been meaning to pay the bills but my brothers kept my body so tired between them and school. It was actually a miracle that I could keep the abuse hidden. Thankfully there was a 24/7 open billing place about three blocks away. I loved them for opening there almost two years ago.

It made my life easier for a small part. The man who owned the store was so nice when he saw me. I smiled paying the bills knowing they would turn everything back on. As I leave I can see Adam, he'd been following me. This wasn't going to be pretty. Adamn walked over to me, wraping his arm around my shoulder.

"Sis got anymore cash on you?"

I stared over at him a little shocked.

"Yes...Adam are you alright?"

He laughed walking me towards up town. I still didn't understand why he wanted the money.

"I'm fine brat. I just wanted to get away from the house for a little while. You got a break any way so it doesn't matter. I found this nice hotel that we can stay at for a few days to relax. Oh, how did you make the cash by the way?"

Adam was catching me really off gaurd since he wasn't this nice to me in years.

"That is true I'm on break. How I got the money is I worked for it. I put away a lot of it."

He walked us to this nice hotel that cost $300 dollars a night. I had more then enough to pay for the week even a month. I walked with him to the room just looking around it. It was like something out of a magazine from school. Adam laughed seeing me in awe of everything. I sit down next to Adam on the couch.

"Can I ask why? Why all this?"

I could see now I caught him off gaurd. It was actually amusing to see the slight shock into his face. Adam leant over kissing my lips. I didn't pull away as this time it was actually with tenderness. Every kiss he ever gave me was rough and hard. This was starting to get strange for me 


End file.
